This Was His Fault
by PandorisAlmighty
Summary: He won every battle except one. One-shot. First work.


In the beginning he was what most boy's his age were his age, a happy teenager with lovely friends and a caring mother who was always there for him. Every morning was something nice, a welcoming atmosphere each time he had open his eyes, often from the little chirping pokemon his mother had for such a long time. He would always gain warm 'good morning's from his mother after walking downstairs with the little pokemon perched upon his shoulder. She'd always go on about how messy his blonde hair could get as he slept, or the fact it was strange he always looked open to a bright new day, greeting her every morning with a large smile across his face, lit eyes no matter what she said. Things like this went on for a long time, but it was around the time they moved he remembered everything starting.

Mornings started as they almost always did, his mother's Fletching he had grown up with flapping it's way up to his room, diving right onto him once to the sunlight filled room. He'd always get himself right up, greeting the young bird like pokemon laughing over the fact that it had dizzied itself for no real reason. As always the pokemon would just shake it's head, regaining itself and fly off to meet him downstairs.

The day was going to be good with a good beginning, he was sure of it, as he always was. Getting up he wasted no time preparing for his day ahead, still knowing that this was going to be a day to remember. With messy blonde locks as always he didn't bother fixing them after getting dressed, but instead putting a hat on, one he remembered he was gifted a long time ago. He gave himself one last look in the mirror, smiling to himself, he told himself once more that things were going to be great today, assuring himself in a manner. He brightened once more, if that could have even been possible for him.

As sure as his word went, by the end of the day, he still said it was great. Making new friends, gaining a pokemon of his own, getting a brand new pokedex too many good things to happen in one day for most. The welcoming smiles of people he barely knew, the nicknaming in which all of them decided for him, he loved it. Though, if he were honest, he loved getting the letter, the words written for him to go off on his journey and become the trainer he had always wanted to be.

When he had gone back to his house to give his mother the letter, she seemed happy for him, and that alone made him happy. She even packed him a bag, full of things she knew he would need on his long journey. He was even seen off my the little Fletching before walking out of the house. It was only in the pathway from his house to the main trail that he questioned if today was perfect. His mother had come out to see him walk away, just like that, she didn't say much as he did but he caught a glimpse through her smiling, proud face that she was sad, almost scared in fact. He didn't react upon it, of course he didn't, thinking only of it as a trick of his mind, the thing telling him just how much he would probably miss her care.

In the end, he let it pass, the first step out of the area in his town he claimed to be the first step of that something he told himself was perfect. From there, he didn't slow down, completely running the whole way to the first town. Throughout the way he was accompanied by his friends, one traveling right alongside him while the others had gone off looking for pokemon that caught their fancy, all out for their own reasons, their own drives that he had become very familiar with, even now. They were all full of their own words, each having something to say that he always found interesting, some made him laugh, some made him think, others just made him happy to be on a journey with others.

He always seemed to be ahead of them though, once splitting up he had always been the first one to get somewhere, the first one to get the badge. He had always got praise and items from others that not one of his friends had got, sometimes it made him sad, in the slightest, thinking that he did not deserve everything he got while his friends did insist he did it didn't feel right but with their word he held onto it and made sure that smile wasn't wiped off his face, for it was towards them.

Soon enough he had become the first one to meet the man behind the letters entrusted to all of them, the one who had given him his first pokemon. The man was a strange fella he thought, but it made him smile just how out going the man was. Somewhere along their conversation he had found himself in a battle with the man. The man had used pokemon he had never seen before, he caught it fascinating as he was pretty sure the man had caught onto that, being how after the man had given him a choice from one of them. Before he could pick though his friends finally caught up to him, being there to meet the professor just as he had. It bothered him as he was still gifted with a pokemon in their presence and they were not, but he kept that to himself as his friends cheered him on, so he keep up his smile just for them. Yet the professor had still told them all of something called mega evolution, it only made him feel worse he was also the only one to gain one of these stones to cause a tale that everyone seemed intrigued in.

The journey started to fly by, he knew everything he had to, had everything he needed to. Pokemon battles started to become easy as so many had challenged him through the large open areas in which he needed to pass. He had never lost a battle when he thought about it, even when his friends had challenged him he had always won without losing a single pokemon. In the beginning he loved it, it had always felt great to win, it was something he was always smiling after despite if the losers words were or joy or sadness. It has always seemed if the loser said something back his ear would just block out what they didn't want to hear, as if hiding him from something but for the longest time he didn't even notice.

Soon after the winning of so many battles he meant the man he had been told about from the professor. His friends got there after he did, just like things had always happened, it at least seemed to be that way with him. It was nice though, they were all told a story once more, this one was more about mega evolution, how it happens and what it can do, but the story led to something that bothered him. When the man had ended with his story, with everyones search for mega evolution, the man had said that there was only one item he had to help one of them achieve this goal. For most of his group, they disincluded themselves already, all but one. He remembered her best for the fact she was his neighbor. She had challenged him to a battle for the ring that both of them could have used.

The battle went as every single one had for him, he won, not anything of the word challenge as she easily lost in a battle that was simply one sided. While she took losing the battle so lightly, he didn't take winning as such, he was upset with himself, he should have thrown the battle he thought, for this was her dream too, and he was ruining it. It didn't matter though, for he had won, he was going to be the one to get the ring, get the power he didn't deserve. He was enlightened though, the man had him go off to challenge his granddaughter, which he had been hoping he'd lost, a sense of executing himself from getting what he didn't deserve, for it was his rival's. Even with the next challenge he won. He was told by the grand daughter to meet him at the top of the tower where he had met the man from earlier. She was off before he could say otherwise, but he was okay with it.

From a top the tower he gained the ring, offered to a battle once her Lucario had grown to him for a reason he couldn't know. Even with the odds even, a Lucario against a Lucario, he won. She was very cheerful about it, but it still didn't feel right to him. Gaining not only the power to mega evolve pokemon but another powerful creature that he found he didn't deserve.

Things started to become a breeze for him as he was put back on his way through gaining all eight badges. It felt as if things started to become numb for him, he started to take winning for granted as he started to take down the threat of the Kalos region, for he felt that people now praised him for the right things. With a new found drive he took down each gym leader with only more pride, taking down each trainer with more triumph. Each battle with his rival had become numb to him, he was okay with winning against her, whether there was competition was fair or not. He continued to smile throughout the entire time, this time it hadn't been fake and he only ever smiled for himself, not for his friends, for he had forgot about them, didn't care about them, even if they were still always there, trailing him like they always had, they never gave up on him.

It was for feeling like a hero that he became nothing such.

Bright blue eyes were no longer bright, but dark, wide and bloodshot, he felt as if his eyes were burning as tears dripped from his eyes, slowly rolling over a beet red face. Small hitches form in his breath, as he had to breath with his mouth open by now. He had fallen onto his knees in a pathetic attempt to stay on his feet with legs shaking.

His hat had long been thrown off, a power gust sweeping it right off his head, instead it now laid far behind him in the midst of motionless bodies, scattered around aimlessly throughout the open area of the forest. These had not been bodies of humans, their figures much too animal like to be, instead they were Pokemon, one's he knew so well, like the lone wolf Lucario that was always at his side, or the Talonflare that would chirp for him to sleep, or the Gogoat that he would ride around on, always happy to carry him around. But out of all of these creatures, their own bodies, their own feelings, not one breathed.

He looked up terrified at the man who did this to him, but he couldn't help thinking;

_This was my fault._


End file.
